El despertar de un ángel
by SanLay-cvrt
Summary: Cuando Layla se desafía hacer la técnica angelical con el propósito de recuperar su lugar en el escenario, no consideró que debía volver junto con su antiguo compañero Yuri Killian y que éste se demoraría tanto en llegar ¿Qué pasará después de aquel arduo entrenamiento para crear ese ángel de la renombrada técnica angelical? one-shot YxL (Regalo de cumpleaños para Karura Miyasaki)


**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

El despertar de un ángel  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

-¿Tú crees que Sora se convierta en la verdadera estrella de Kaleido?- _Le pregunté a Kalos mientras miraba por la ovalada ventana de la oficina, aquel arduo entrenamiento al que estaba sometida Sora._

-Layla, la verdad es que aún no estoy seguro, pero quisiera depositar toda mi confianza en ella- _me lo dijo con mucha convicción. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba... _

-Si tanto confías en esa chica, entonces, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando ella renunció repentinamente marchándose a Japón?- _fruncí el ceño y lo mire esperando una buena respuesta._

-Pensé que si no regresaba nunca más, me demostraría que no era lo que aparentaba, pero déjame decirte que no trato de perjudicarla. Lo peor que pude hacerle, fue cancelar su contrato. Si Sora realmente quiere convertirse en la estrella de Kaleido, yo estaba totalmente seguro que buscaría el camino, sin importar qué tan complicado fuera. Pero al final de cuentas, decidió regresar, y ama tanto al escenario, que difícilmente podrá apartarse de él- _me contestó con un buen argumento._

-¿Lo ama? Entonces, lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento por el escenario, ¿Podrán ser celos?- _me quedé callada analizando la situación. Lo que había dicho momentos antes, había sido un pensamiento en voz alta, tal vez no debí haberlo dicho… pero era lo que sentía, y tenía que hacer algo con eso_ -Oye, Kalos. Ahora me gustaría hacerte una propuesta- _Yo estaba completamente decidida..._

-o-0-o-

_Mi propuesta era simple. Yo quería el papel de Odeth en la obra, y se lo hice saber a Kalos. Competiría por obtener ese lugar en el elenco y volver al escenario, sin importar las críticas que mi decisión traería. Por ese motivo, comencé a entrenar sin contárselo a Yuri, obviamente él se tenía que enterar en algún momento, ya que necesariamente debía ser mi compañero, de lo contrario, no podría hacer la Técnica angelical sola… pero yo no estaba dispuesta a decírselo personalmente, y Kalos era el indicado para hacerlo. De esto dependía mi futuro como estrella de Kaleido y sabía que haría mi mejor esfuerzo para conseguir buenos resultados._

-o-0-o-

-¿Qué dices Leon? ¿Qué suspenderás los entrenamientos?- pregunta Kalos extrañado.

-El nivel que tiene ahora, le permitirá interpretarlo por quince minutos. Si guarda sus energías, soportará un día entero actuando en el escenario, con eso bastará- le contesta el joven de cabello platinado.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Puedes decir que esa técnica es auténtica?- cuestiona Kalos preocupado.

-Pienso que su balance carece de bases, pero ella cubre esa carencia forzando su pierna, por eso no puedo decir que es auténtica. Aunque los espectadores no lo entenderán-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Por favor, explícate- Kalos alza la voz.

-Que si Sora se esfuerza aún más, arruinará la obra. ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas por hacer más propaganda a tu escenario? así tendrás buenas ganancias ¿No crees?- Leon le dice sarcásticamente.

-Ah ¿Sí? ¿Y con eso crees que cumplirás la promesa de tu hermana, Leon?-

-Eso no te interesa- Mira a Kalos de reojo y se retira.

_-¡Maldición! tendré que decirle a Yuri sobre la propuesta de Layla, tal vez así hará que Leon y Sora se preocupen y perfeccionen esa técnica como se debe… No permitiré que se engañe al público, eso es un insulto para todos los que asistan y sin duda, habrá acróbatas dentro de los espectadores que obviamente lo notarán. Sora sería la burla de todos… y el nacimiento de la verdadera estrella no será logrado si seguimos así…- _Piensa Kalos.

-o-0-o-

_Para informarme del progreso de Sora, envié a Charlotte, Julie y Macquarie a que espiaran los entrenamientos y que me digan el método que estaba utilizando… al final, yo tendría que hacer lo mismo que ellos para llegar a hacer la técnica angelical…_

-o-0-o-

-¿Ya terminaron de practicar?- _pegunté después de caer al agua desde el lugar en donde estaba entrenando._

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijo el joven Leon, señorita Layla- _me respondió Macquarie muy segura de sus palabras._

-En cambio Sora…- _continuó Charlotte un tanto dudosa._

-Creo que no se veía muy convencida- _añadió Julie terminando la frase que había comenzado Charlotte_

-Ya veo- _salgo del agua subiéndome al tronco que se encontraba a mi lado, me equilibro en él, fingiendo que no me importaba lo que me acababan de decir, y de un salto, llegó hasta una barrote, el cual estaba afirmado por fierros, éstos flotaban sobre agua, sosteniendo aquella barra donde me había posado._

…_De acuerdo con los informes, Leon sólo utilizo una pequeña parte del entrenamiento para que ella controlara su balance y lo demás fue para incrementar la fuerza de sus piernas, es decir que Sora presentará la técnica que esté a su alcance. Naturalmente, eso no la dejará convencida, ya que se trata de un simple truco para engañar al público. Si Leon no accede a convertirse en el mismísimo demonio, a Sora sólo le queda una opción. Ese ángel debe convertirse en el propio demonio…_

-o-0-o-

_Quizás, esa era mi oportunidad para repuntar con el entrenamiento, aunque sabía que Sora no alcanzaría tan rápido mi nivel, ya que carecía de bases que a diferencia de ella, yo las poseía, y con eso, ya tenía un poco de ventaja sobre ella. Lo único que me faltaba, era tener a Yuri como apoyo, pero extrañamente aún no aparecía por mi casa y no estaba dispuesta a rogarle a que se presentara… era cosa de tiempo para que él llegara, sólo debía esperar…_

-o-0-o-

-Con que Sora ha comenzado a practicar su equilibrio de nuevo…- _digo después de golpearme fuertemente contra la pared de mi salón de entrenamiento… Habían pasado un par de días después de que Leon suspendiera las prácticas, sabía que volverían a entrenar, ya que Sora no se da fácilmente por vencida._

_Me levanto y observo las barras que se mecían alrededor del salón…_

_Haz tomado una buena decisión, Sora. Pero una vez que el cuerpo aprende a dominar el truco, te costará mucho trabajo corregir ese error... Yo también necesito regular la fuerza del impulso que recibiré, o la técnica angelical, no será perfeccionada… _

_Yuri, ¿Dónde estarás?..._

-o-0-o-

-Quería comentarte algo sobre el acto de Layla…- el joven ruso dice preocupado.

-Yuri, quiero que sepas que yo no pienso detenerla- contesta Kalos

-No puedo creerlo. Para realizar la técnica angelical, se requiere de una habilidad nata. Aún no estamos seguros de que Layla lo va a conseguir con su propio esfuerzo. Además, tú sabes que un artista retirado es mal criticado cuando piensa hacer su regreso, no es nuevo para ti. Ella podría perjudicar su reputación como estrella-

-¿La convencerás para que renuncie?- pregunta Kalos después de escuchar a Yuri.

-Haré todo lo posible, pero si no logro conseguirlo… bueno, voy a ensuciar mi reputación junto con la de ella…- le dice muy decidido.

-o-0-o-

_Realmente necesitaba que Yuri llegara pronto… Pero entendía perfectamente la situación. El actuar nuevamente conmigo, no era una decisión fácil, puesto que presentarse junto a mí, traería consecuencias que pagaríamos los dos. Sin duda era arriesgado, y en el fondo no quería perjudicarlo. Sin embargo, él me demostraría muchas cosas si me apoyaba…_

-o-0-o-

_Ahí me encontraba nuevamente en el salón de entrenamiento sin la compañía de Yuri. Por esa razón, intentaba hacer que mis movimientos sean cada vez más difíciles para estar preparada al momento de su llegada… pero ¿Cuánto más tardaría en llegar?, me lo preguntaba en cada salto que hacía…_

_El timbre de la mansión suena, siento como un extraño e inexplicable calor recorre todo mi cuerpo, mientras tanto Macquire va a ver quién era _-¿Sí?-_ ella pregunta por el citófono que se encontraba en la pared del salón. En ese instante, estaba sostenida con un pie sobre una de las barras, de un momento a otro, había provocado que haga el doble de esfuerzo con mi equilibrio, ya que no podía evitar estar atenta para saber quién había llegado… -_Espere un momento, por favor_- dice Macquire a la persona tras la línea _-Señorita Layla, llegó el joven Yuri- _¡Al fin! Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, tanto, que prácticamente escuchaba su palpitar._

-Bueno, dile que pase- _Le dije lo más seria que podía, pero me sentía completamente feliz al escuchar que Yuri había llegado finalmente._

-Sí- _Macquire me contesta para luego hablarle nuevamente a Yuri _-Enseguida abriré la puerta- _en el momento en que ella se va, le ordeno a Julie y Charlotte que se retiren, ya que era tarde para que estén allí, ellas me obedecieron y se fueron. Ahora estaría a solas con Yuri, sabía que tendríamos una conversación previa, y prefería que lo hagamos a solas…_

_Él entró al salón de prácticas quedándose parado en la puerta, mientras yo seguía en la misma posición en la cual me había dejado Macquire _-Buenas tardes, Layla- _me dijo después de unos segundos de su llegada, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por un milisegundo, para luego comenzar a palpitar rápidamente, y comenzar a tener nuevamente ese calor que volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo como cuando supe que él había llegado ¿Acaso sería el nerviosismo por realizar aquella técnica?..._

-Buenas tardes, Yuri…-_ contesté con seriedad, guardando la compostura _–Supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí ¿No?- _le dije un tanto fría._

-Por supuesto, y vengo a convencerte para que desistas de esa idea- _me dijo yendo al grano, en el fondo, yo sabía que él iría para que renuncie, pero yo no lo iba a hacer…_

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?... pierdes tu tiempo, Yuri- _Le dije para que no insistiera más con esa absurda idea._

_-_Eres testaruda- _continuó diciendo, haciendo que yo comience a creer que no me ayudaría…_

-Si no te interesa ser mi compañero; márchate ahora, Yuri- _Tal vez lo había puesto a prueba. Yo ya estaba molesta, ya que intentaba persuadirme con desistir en lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo sabía que no lo iba a lograr._

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Layla? Tú regreso al escenario Kaleido nunca será visto con buenos ojos, además, podría convertirse en el más grande fracaso de toda tu carrera. Si fallas, serás la burla de todo el público- _Eso había hecho que me tiemblen las piernas y decidí saltar a la otra barra._

-No me interesa lo que piensen los demás. Mi deber es presentar esta difícil prueba, pase lo que pase- _En ese instante, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo a las colchonetas que había alrededor del salón para mi protección… Estaba consiente de todo lo que él me decía. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar…_

_Escucho los pasos de Yuri acercarse lentamente hacia mí y yo seguía recostada en el lugar intentando reponerme _–Te ayudaré- _me dijo colocando una rodilla en el suelo y extendiendo su mano para levantarme, yo la tomo y me siento ahí mismo _-¿Estás consiente de que no será nada fácil?- _me pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

-Estoy muy segura, Yuri- _le contesto con determinación._

-Entonces, no me queda de otra que apoyarte y ser tu compañero- _me sonríe y por un par de segundos quedamos en esa posición mirándonos, la verdad es que no sé lo que sucedió, pero él me miraba de una forma distinta. _–Pediré que instalen los trapecios y la malla de protección- _desvío mi cabeza y termino de levantarme dejando a Yuri arrodillado _–Sólo quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencida- _Le hice saber que cumpliría mis palabras, obviamente quería que comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo, pero creo que no lo entendería del todo…_

_Mientras instalaban todo, en lo único en que pensaba, era en entrenar hasta conseguir hacer la técnica angelical a la perfección… me repetía constantemente que sólo un demonio puede crear un ángel, eso lo tenía claro y me lo repetía en cada momento, lo que no sabía, era si esto lo estaba haciendo por Sora o por mí... Todo esto me llevaba a una pregunta, ¿Quién será mi demonio? Claramente el de Sora soy yo, o quizás… Leon... ¿Acaso el mío será Yuri?_

-o-0-o-

-Un poco más alto, Layla- _me gritaba desde su trapecio._

-¡Ya lo sé! No es tan sencillo como se ve- _le contesté desde la red, donde ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había caído._

-Lo siento, quizás fue mi culpa, te impulsaré con más fuerza la próxima vez. Falta poco, lo lograremos- _me decía mientras observaba cómo subía a la plataforma de mi trapecio. Estábamos un poco cansados, pero sus palabras me daban ánimo de seguir con esto y cada vez que lo intentábamos, iba mejorando…_

_Lo intentamos un vez más _-Estuvo cerca- _alcanzo oír a Yuri mientras yo iba cayendo hasta la red de protección._

-Ya veo-_ me digo a mí misma en voz alta, sabía qué era lo que me faltaba… miré a Yuri y le dirigí la palabra _-¿Sabes? Necesitamos un ritmo más adecuado-_ le aconseje antes de seguir._

-Estoy sorprendido. No pensé que llegarías tan lejos_-_ _me dijo Yuri después de sentarse en su trapecio_.

_-_Para realizar esta técnica, debes sentirá y no reflexionarla tanto con la cabeza. Necesito que cambies la fuerza de tus impulsos… como si estuvieras en la actuación definitiva, Yuri_- le ordené mientras caminaba para ir nuevamente a la plataforma del trapecio._

_-_De acuerdo_-_ _me contestó. Ahora estaba segura de que faltaba poco para lograrlo, y Yuri había sido de mucha ayuda._

-o-0-o-

-_Definitivamente es muy perseverante con las metas que se propone, eso es algo que admiro notablemente en ella... No sólo eso admiro, ella es una mujer fuerte que sabe cómo resolver problemas. En un comienzo me sentí muy culpable por su lesión, pensé que el haber aceptado el reto de volver al escenario, era por liberar mi consciencia… por la culpabilidad que tenía con que ella se haya retirado de Kaleido. Sé que me estoy arriesgando a ser criticado por todos los medios, ser ridiculizado y hasta discriminado si es que no triunfábamos. La verdad, es que eso no me importó, si ella se hunde, yo lo haría con gusto con ella. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Será para liberar mi consciencia? ¿Pero realmente lo estaré haciendo por ella… o por mí?- _se preguntaba el joven mientras impulsaba a Layla con más fuerza por los aires…  
_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo logró?!-_ veía como Layla finalmente interpretaba ese ángel tan deseado. _-No hay duda de que Layla es una artista fantástica- _pensaba Yuri desde su posición en el trapecio después de verla realizar la técnica  
_–Si alguna vez dudé en que ella lo lograría… fue porque tenía miedo a que su carrera se destruyera, pero jamás pasaría tal cosa. Ella es grandiosa- _una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-o-0-o-

_-Tengo que mejorarla aún más- pensé mientras me balanceaba sujetada de los brazos de Yuri._

-Lo hiciste, Layla- _Yuri estaba muy feliz, en ese instante me sube a su trapecio y me siento al lado de él _-¿Quieres tomar un descanso?- _me pregunta al ver el estado de cansancio en el que me encontraba._

-No, Yuri… prefiero que sigamos mejorando la técnica, aún no está completamente perfecta- _dije suponiendo que él me apoyaría._

-Layla, debes descansar aunque sea una hora… ¿Crees que no le pregunté a Macquire cuántas horas llevas entrenando?- _me quedé callada y miro enojada a Macquire, quien estaba grabando el entrenamiento._

-Disculpe, me tengo que retirar, hay muchas cosas que hacer en la mansión…- _Macquire se va corriendo, sin que le pueda decir nada._

-Y dime… ¿Comiste algo?- _desvié la mirada de los ojos de Yuri._

-Sí, lo hice…- _le contesté viendo hacia otro lado. Nunca he sido buena para mentir y automáticamente hago que él se dé cuenta con esos extraños gestos._

-¿Esperas que te crea?- _se ríe y yo me molesto, pero no por mucho tiempo _–Ven…- _me toma del brazo izquierdo y por la cintura y caemos en la malla de protección._

-¡¿Qué haces?!- _me altero al ver que yo había caído sobre él._

-Tranquila, sólo salgamos de aquí para que descanses unos minutos ¿Te parece?- _me dice casi ordenando a que lo haga._

-Si lo hago, ¿Prometes que después entrenaremos sin descanso?- _le digo para que no moleste más._

-Está bien, Layla… haremos lo que tú digas- _me contesta mientras bajaba de la red _-Te ayudo- _él sin esperar respuesta, me toma nuevamente por la cintura y me baja hasta el suelo._

-Yo podía bajar sola, gracias- _le digo después zafarme de sus brazos bruscamente._

-Layla, baja la guardia, sólo quería ayudar… Debemos ir por algo de comer ¿Dónde quieres ir?- _me dice mientras caminaba hacia una banca._

-No lo sé, vamos por algo que sea rápido- _le dije colocándome mi chaqueta y él la suya._

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por una pizza?- _me preguntó y pensé que lo había dicho en forma de broma, pero al mirar su cara, me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio._

-¿Qué te hace pensar en que comería pizza? Mejor vamos por algo más liviano... un sándwich estaría bien- _fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese instante._

-¿Un sándwich?- _me mira extraño y se encoje de hombros aceptando mi propuesta y caminando hacia la puerta, sólo lo seguí._

-Le pediré a Macquire que hable con el cocinero para que nos prepare nuestros sándwich, siéntate en el comedor por favor- _fui a buscar a Macquire dejándolo unos minutos solo._ _Yuri nunca se había quedado a comer en mi casa, puesto que cada vez que entrenábamos, él se retiraba temprano y cada uno hacía su vida por separado.  
Después de hablar con Macquire, me senté frente a él; los minutos pasaban y no hablábamos nada, era un silencio incomodo en el que no deseaba estar… _

-Layla, ¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto?- _me preguntó seriamente, cosa que no esperaba._

-¿A qué te refieres?- _fruncí el ceño y todas esas preguntas que me había hecho anteriormente volvieron._

-Ya sabes… el volver a Kaleido desafiando a Sora- _Llega el cocinero y no deja nuestros bocadillos… había sido salvada por un rato mientras nos servía y se retiraba._

-Está bueno ¿Cierto?- _le digo después de comer un poco._

-No me has respondido…- _sabía que Yuri insistiría con el tema._

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que me estás ayudando?- _le pregunté, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, pero era algo que también deseaba saber. Él no tenía ninguna obligación de arriesgarse a volver al escenario conmigo._

-No evadas mi pregunta. Si tú me respondes, yo te contestaré- _de pronto, no tenía ganas de seguir comiendo._

-Mira Yuri, la razón aún no la tengo clara, pero estoy segura que la descubriré en cuanto me suba al escenario y compita con Sora…-

-Creo que tú también no sabes la razón de tus decisiones-_ él agacha su cabeza._

-¿Quieres decir que no sabes por qué estás aquí?- _le coloqué más atención._

-Tengo dos opciones, una es liberar el cargo de conciencia y la segunda es porque sólo lo hago por estar a tu lado… y nuevamente ser tu compañero. No sé qué es lo que realmente siento- _me dijo un tanto angustiado._

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, había logrado que mi corazón palpitara rápidamente y un intenso calor en mi cuerpo hacía que el color de mis mejillas cambiara a un rojo claro _-¿Qué cargo de conciencia, Yuri?- _pregunté con la respiración acelerada._

-Tu lesión, Layla… eso fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiese hecho todo lo que sucedió…- _no soportaba escuchar que él esté cargando con esa culpa._

-¡Eso no fue tu culpa!- _alcé la voz interrumpiendo lo que decía para callarlo _–Es algo que sucedió en el entrenamiento y tú no tuviste nada que ver…-

-Si tan sólo hubiese estado ahí- _se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar hasta llegar a mi lado, yo lo quedo mirando hacia arriba, ya que seguía sentada _–Jamás quise que te pase nada, estaba dispuesto a realizar la técnica fantástica a tu lado con tal de cumplir lo que querías- _se arrodilla a mi lado._

-Tú no podías hacerlo y lo sabes- _le dije y miré hacia mi plato que estaba sobre la mesa._

-Lo hubiese hecho si me lo pedías- _¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿A qué quería llegar con sus palabras? _–Mírame, Layla- _él me toma de una mejilla y me da vuelta la cabeza para que lo vuelva a mirar… nuestros ojos se clavaron y por primera vez sentí una gran conexión entre los dos._

-Hubieras muerto en el intento- _le dije en voz baja._

-Moriría por ti…- _¿Moriría por mí? ¿De qué estaba hablando Yuri?_

-¿Estás loco? Jamás permitiría que te arriesgaras así- _le dije lo más sincera que pude ser._

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no sé si aguantaría perderte…- _¡¿Qué había dicho?! ¿Acaso era lo que sentía? Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y tan sólo lo dije sin pensarlo._

-¿Eso es lo que crees? Yo también odiaría haberte perdido y juro que eso nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Eres muy importante para mí, Layla…- _esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de sentir sus delicados labios sobre los míos, él estaba con los ojos cerrados y yo continué con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que cedí y me dejé llevar por la pasión que sentíamos los dos. Sin pensar en nada más, sentí como ese ángel despertaba dentro de mí. Sin duda, estaba lista para cualquier desafío..._

* * *

**N.A:** Hola, les traigo este one-shot a pedido de Karura Miyasaki por su cumpleaños, el tema lo eligió ella. Fue bastante divertido escribir algo a pedido xD ya lo había hecho antes, y cuando me dicen que haga algo así, lo tomo como un reto que debo cumplir.

Si se habrán dado cuenta, tomé muchas partes de la serie, como por ejemplo diálogos completos que los complementé con pensamientos de los mismos personajes. Esto lo hice para darle un poco más de realismo y apegarme a lo que pasó verdaderamente en el anime.

¡Espero que les haya gustado a todos! Y un saludo especial para la cumpleañera.

PD: Si tienen algún pedido one-shot o cualquier cosa. Sólo tienen que enviar un mensaje privado o contactarme en mi Facebook buscándome como: SanLay cvrt. Responderé lo antes posible.

Saludos


End file.
